


I hope you'll think of me.

by NerdyAF



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, And Zelda, Butt Plugs, M/M, Masturbation, link misses sidon, memories about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyAF/pseuds/NerdyAF
Summary: Link finds a private place to rest for the night and savors the opportunity by thinking about his last encounter with Sidon.





	I hope you'll think of me.

Link looked at the sky as he strolled through the forest, rain water rolling off his hood. He took a moment to admire the yellow and orange sunbeams that shot across the snow-capped mountains on the horizon. Past the dense foliage, Link thought he could see a natural shelter in the side of the stone and he made his way up the hill, prepared to fight off whatever monster may lurk nearby. He plucked some mushrooms from the base of a tree and headed in the direction of the mountain.

 

He approached the rock wall, where a small ledge covered the remnants of a campfire. Link turned so he faced the opening to the small cave and he crouched down, sparking a piece of flint to start a fire. He wrapped his arms around his knees and tossed a large chunk of wood onto the kindling, watching as the flames enveloped the bark. Before him, the sun fell below the skyline, and Link allowed himself to slide back against the rocks. He rolled up his winter coat and tucked it under his head.

 

It was rare he had a moment to himself. He spent too many nights in crowded stables or tucked away in a broken down wagon by the road, hoping he stayed hidden. He was lucky when he could make it back to Hateno for a night of peace in his home and locations like the one he’d found were similarly treasured. Still, he would rather spend the night with the Princess or Sidon, curled up near the warmth of another human body.

 

He couldn’t see any monsters nearby and he was far enough from the path that he figured he was alone for the night. He dug in his pouch for some truffles when his hand brushed the smooth stone in his bag. A blush fell over him as he poked the fungi onto the end of his sword and toasted them over the fire, glancing down at the glowing sanded stone in his lap.

 

He remembered the night he’d last left Zora’s Domain. It had been almost a month, but the image was seared in his mind, painfully clear from the number of times he’d replayed it in his head.

 

_Link put his hands against the smooth tile and pulled himself out of the water. He jumped as he felt soft lips brush against his leg before Sidon poked his head through the crystal blue pool that bore Link’s reflection._

_“You’re not going already,” Sidon said, teeth brushing against Link’s skin as he spoke. Link turned to give him a regretful look and Sidon’s face lit up. “I know you’re going off to do great things and keep Hyrule safe!” He said, looking down, a veil of sorrow clouding his normally cheery voice, “But I do miss you while you’re away.”_

_Link reached out to lift Sidon’s face, leaning forward and pulling him into a kiss. His shirt was still off, so he should have expected to feel the cool, damp palm brush across his chest, but his heart leapt at the sensation nonetheless. He leaned in closer, savoring the feeling of Sidon’s claws as they scratched a trail down his body. Link rose to his knees to deepen the kiss and heard a_ ‘rip’ _before the cool air hit his skin, causing his leg hairs to stand on end._

_“Before you go,” Sidon said, pulling back and reaching for something near the edge of his pool. He held out a glowing blue anal plug, flashing his white teeth at Link when he smiled. “I hope you’ll think of me during your travels,” he said as he buried the plug in Link’s ass, and they fell into the pool._

Link wiped the drool from his mouth and rolled his tunic around the plug while he ate his toasted mushrooms. It sometimes seemed like everyone had something normal but him. Though he couldn’t imagine the pressure his friends who were born into nobility felt, constantly putting on a brave face while internalizing the pain of their people, Link certainly knew what it meant to be alone, putting the mission above all else; even his closest relationships.

 

Their whole relationship, Link found himself sneaking off as soon as the sun rose, on his way to the next destination before he had the chance to say goodbye. He craved the chance to watch the sun rise as he made Sidon breakfast. It felt like such a distant desire, when they both had just important jobs to do.

 

He pictured Sidon, coming up from the water, worried Link had left in the night, only to see roast bass spread in front of him, Link dipping his legs in the crystal pool and smiling at him.

 

_Sidon beamed at the sight, eyes lighting up as he looked from Link to the fish and back. “Did you do this for me?” Sidon asked; Link nodded in return. Gliding through the water before Link had time to react, Sidon moved toward him, pulling him into a kiss. Link brought his hand up toward Sidon’s chest, keeping contact with his smooth skin as his hand dropped lower. He gripped Sidon’s hip with his free hand, pulling him closer._

He rolled his eyes as his dick twitched in desperation beneath his trousers, making itself known again. He stashed his sword away and leaned back, settling into his makeshift sleeping pad. He traced the outline of his stomach, watching the way the fire gleamed off his skin as his chest rose and fell. Tucking his thumbs into his waistband, Link tugged down the beige pants low enough that his cock sprung away from the canvas. He gripped the head and thrust his hips into his hand, imagining the feeling of Sidon’s tongue wrapped around him. He lathered the plug in jelly and scissored his asshole until it felt loose enough to shove the stone inside, filling him up, his eyes darting around nervously before closing shut.

 

He hoped no one was within earshot of the groan he made as the glowing ore brushed against his prostate. He stroked himself harder, goosebumps raising on his arm as his thrusts grew more desperate.

 

_“I hope you’ll think of me…”_

Sidon’s request rang in his ears as the blood pumped into his cock, causing it to throb against his hands. As his thumb passed over the head, he pictured Sidon’s gentle strokes, edging him as he writhed on the side of Sidon’s pool. His shoulder still stung where Sidon’s teeth had last broken his skin and he savored the feeling, imagining the carnal way Sidon sunk his teeth in and allowing it to fuel his speeding thrusts.

 

He wished Sidon could replace the stone filling his ass with his long, thick cocks, but no such luck found him. Instead, he ground desperately into his palm, imagining a larger, cooler hand circling him and Sidon’s voice whispering, “ _hold still_ ,” as he buried himself as deeply as possible into Link’s well-fucked ass.

 

Link let out a groan as his cock convulsed in his fist, sending cum shooting across his stomach. His grip slowed and he let himself go, cool air brushing across him as he slumped backward. He panted breathlessly, wiping some sweat from his brow and sitting up a little straighter, flinching as he did. He groaned with exhaustion. He shamefully wiped his stomach, keenly aware of his own exhaustion and loneliness. Maybe, tomorrow, he could start the trek back. He barely had time to pull the trousers up to cover himself before his eyes rolled back in his head and fell asleep to the sound of the soft breeze that blew outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
